The present invention relates to a movable structure for loin and groin of toy figures, jointed dolls, and the like.
An example of a joint structure in relation to groin of toy figures, such as dolls or the like whose has right and left legs lifted in the horizontal and fore directions (it makes them to move) is described in Japanese Utility Model Examined Publication Hei 7-45273.
In such a structure described in the above-mentioned publication, basically, both ends of the protruded rods provided at a lower portion of a doll to a horizontal state is each provided spherical members, and a pair of separated legs includes respectively engaged depressions which engage with the spherical members. Therefore, the spherical members and depressions as a joint structure are joined suitably each other.
Therefore, the leg of the doll can be lifted horizontally and forwards through the fitted depression having cum mechanism in relative to the spheres of the rods respectively.
However, since the joint structure of the leg of the doll is very simple, it is impossible to make loin or groin of the doll to move in the same manner as human being. Therefore, when the leg is opened in the front-back direction and/or the left-right direction, the loin or groin portion of the doll does not allowed moving as natural movement of human being. In addition, because the sphere members of the protrusion rods are each engaged with the engaging depressions having cum mechanism, one of the legs has to be separated in two portions.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide a movable structure for loin and groin of toy figures that allow loin and groin to lift in the same manner as human being naturally when the leg is opened in the front-back direction and/or the fore direction. It is another object of the present invention to provide a movable structure that can join a huckle bone member and loin member rationally. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a movable structure that can be lifted the leg to a V-shaped state with rotating the huckle bone member when the leg of toy figures is lifted in the fore direction. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a movable structure that can control movement of the leg of toy figures within a range of movement in the same manner as human being.
A movable structure for loin and groin of toy figures is composed of a coxa member 11 as a partition wall attached at a lower portion of a body 2 of a movable jointed doll 1; a pair of right and left huckle bone members 18, 19 provided pivotably with the coxa member 11; a pair of right and left groin members 30, 40 installed into installed spaces 23, 27 respectively formed at each of the huckle bone members 18, 19; the groin members 30, 40 having protruded fitted portions 33, 43 which insert into depressed fitted portions 22, 26 formed at gluteu maximus corresponding portion of the huckle bone members 18, 19 respectively; and each of the groin members 30, 40 further composed of first joint segments 31, 41 rotate respectively in relation to each of the huckle bone members 18, 19 such that right and left leg members 6, 7 move in the horizontal direction respectively and second joint segments 35, 45 combine integrally with the first joint segments 31, 41 in a face-contact state respectively in relation to each of the first joint segments 31, 41 such that the leg members 6, 7 are lifted in the fore direction respectively.
In the above-mentioned structure, the huckle bone member 18 further composed of a longitudinal slider wall 18a, an iliac muscle corresponding portion 18b, and a gluteu maximus corresponding portion 18c. The iliac muscle corresponding portion 18b is formed at an upper portion of the longitudinal slider wall 18a such that the iliac muscle corresponding portion 18b projects outwardly. The gluteu maximus corresponding portion 18c is provided consecutively with a lower portion to an angle state from the iliac muscle corresponding portion 18b to an angle state. Moreover, the second segment 35 of the groin portion 30 includes a base 37 and a vertical bearing portion 38. The base 37 touches to an edge portion of the iliac muscle corresponding portion 18b when the leg 6 is lifted in the fore direction to a horizontal state. The vertical bearing portion 38 extends upwardly from the outer surface of the base 37 and is closely related with the first joint segment 31.
Further, the coxa member 11 includes a coxa portion 13 composed of a control portion 15 for a huckle bone member and a stopper portion 16 for a huckle bone member. The bordering-shaped control portion 15 is formed at an edge portion of the front part of the coxa portion 13 and in an inclined-shape, the control portion 15 projecting in the right and left directions symmetrically. The stopper portion 16 for a huckle bone member is formed at an upper edge portion of a back part of coxa portion 13 and projects with a slight curve in the right and left directions symmetrically.
Moreover, the coxa member 11 is provided pivotably to the body 2, having a cylindrical insert axle 12 inserted into a vertical hole 8 formed at the body 2.
In addition, another huckle bone member 18 includes longitudinal slider wall 18a slides in contact with a side wall of the coxa portion 13 of the coxa member 11. The longitudinal slider wall 18a has a large diameter fitted axle portion 20 and a small diameter short axle 21. The axle portion 20 engages into the center hole 14 of the coxa portion 13. The short axle 21 is formed so as to protrude at a top end portion of the axle portion 20 and inserted into an fitted sleeve 25 formed so as to protrude at the longitudinal slider wall 19a of another huckle bone member 19.